


Emerald Eyes

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes himself at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to the prompt of [this picture](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/candlewindow640_zpsd97a91f4.jpg.html). This time, the song this is named after is Jimmy Page's solo [Emerald Eyes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXu_yi4T5u4)

~*~

“What's all this?” Dean asked as he came into their bedroom in the bunker, pulling off his jacket and tossing it onto the chair in the corner. He was careful, Castiel noticed, not to disturb Tracker, who was sleeping in his little bed next to the chair.

“Is it not okay?” Castiel cast his eyes over the table he had set up with two small poinsettia plants, a pillar candle, and a mirror behind it painted to look like a window. “I thought you wished me to 'make myself at home.'”

“No, it's cool. I just didn't figure you'd be into the whole 'decorating for Christmas' thing.”

“Trust me, Dean, there were no red flowers or candles in that barn in Bethlehem.” He sighed. “I merely find them ... cheerful.”

“Sorry, man. Didn't mean to bring up, well, memories.” Dean came over and put an arm across Castiel's shoulders. “It is cheerful. Really brightens up the place.”

Castiel turned to see the reflected candlelight glinting in Dean's eyes. “Yes, I suppose it does.”


End file.
